Stolen Hearts
by Paki
Summary: By day she is your average student, but by night she is the mysterious thief who goes by one name: Black. With a hot detective chasing her trail, there is only one question that needs to be answered: who will steal who's heart?
1. Black by Night, Kagome By Day!

Disclaimer: I am only saying this once:  I do not own Inu-Yasha or Saint Tail, but I do own the character named Black!

~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~

** * Black by Night, Kagome by Day!***

As the clock struck 12 A.M, an eerie silence fell over the city and the only that could be heard, was that of the wind. All lay in bed dreaming sweet thoughts. All except one. The one named Black!!

* CRASH*

The sound of a window cracking and then breaking could be heard clear in the moonlight and a young girl jumped out. She was wearing a black blouse and a pink shirt with black leggings and gloves. Her long black hair was in a high ponytail. She was the infamous, legendary thief named "Black".  Feared and Respected by all, she had no rival and yet had no allies except for the dark, which covered her trail each and every time.

"Stop! Stop right there, you thief!" someone shouted. 

"Someone catch her!" Another' shout rang into the night.  

"It's Black!" A voice shouted. "Follow her!" Screamed another. "It took me forever to swindle them out of that picture," the owner muttered under his breath as he paced around watching Black escape with the precious piece of art. 

Black, however, sat in a high tree branch. "You can't get away with that! That lord sees everything!" She whispered into the night. 

*************************** 

***~The Next Day~***

"Kagome, hurry up! You overslept again, didn't you?" Kagome's mother said from the foot of the stairs. 

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Kagome said as she stumbled down the stairs. "Besides, I had a good reason."

"Like catching up with your homework late at night?" Her mother inquired suspiciously. 

"Yeah, I did just that." She replied. 'Not really, I was just stealing an exquisite painting and returning the precious item to its rightful owner.' Kagome thought as she stuffed a toast in her mouth. 

"Thanks Mom, I have to hurry, otherwise I'll be late. Bye!" She said in one breath as she pecked her mom on the cheek and quickly dashed out. 

****************************

***~At School~* **

"Hey Kagome! Come over here!" Kagome's friends called her over. 

"What's up?" Kagome asked. 

"Didn't you hear about last night? Black was sighted again." Her friends squealed. 

"No one knows who she is except that the female has long black hair and wears an attire made mostly of black." Akane said. 

"She is awesome, isn't she? Her moves so graceful and fast that you won't know where she'll strike." Another one of her friends, Katy said.

"She clobbers the bad guys and helps the poor and innocent, just like Robin Hood does." Ayeka said dreamily with stars clearly evident in her eyes. Suddenly, a loud voice from the other side of the room could be heard.  

"Black, shmack. She's just a baloney girl if you asked me." The loud voice said. 

"A thief is a thief, no matter what! It's a crime and a sin against God!" That gruff voice happened to belong to Inuyasha. 

"What's with you Inuyasha?" Katy asked.

"Yeah. Black would never have anything to do with you." Akane said in a no-nonsense voice. "Because she is a mature woman." All of Kagome's friends said with a sparkly gleam in their eyes as Kagome sweat dropped in the background.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said with a face.

"Hold it, Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up and slammed her hand on the desk. "Just because you dad was a detective doesn't mean that you have to hold a grudge against Black." 

"My dad sucks, I am a much better detective than him!" Inuyasha retorted. 

Kagome snorted. "I highly doubt that. "I am!" Inuyasha protested. 

"Then let's see you detective work right now." She challenged.

"I bet our teacher is going to be really mad at the two of us." He said. 

"And why would you say that?" Kagome inquired. 

"Cause we are the only ones that are not seated after the bell and that she is right behind you." Inuyasha said with a smirk as everyone clapped. Kagome slapped him hard across the cheek all the while forgetting about the teacher, that Inu-Yasha had mentioned was standing behind her.

"Higurashi, Shikon. Please take your seats." The teacher said. A girl named Sango, Kagome's best friend raised her hand. "Yes Sango." The teacher said as she turned around to write the date on the board. 

"Aren't you supposed to punish students who display violence in school?" She asked innocently.

"Ah, yes good point, Miss Prise. Higurashi, Shikon, go stand in the hallway with a bucket on your head till the end of the day." The teacher said. 

***************************** 

***~In the Hallway~***

"This is the reason why I can't stand boys." Kagome said with a huff. "God please have mercy and have some worthy guys around here." Kagome said seriously. 

Inuyasha sweat drops and then mutters incoherently. "You must be blind, there are tons of good guys around. You're just no good enough for any." That particular comment earned him a good hard slap from Kagome. 

However the results weren't all that great as Inu-Yasha lost is balance and started to waver and totter around dangerously, all the while trying to hold his mater bucket still on his head.

In the end, he finally found some sort of support and grabbed onto it for dear life.

Unfortunately for him it happened to be Kagome, As soon as he grabbed her, he pulled her down and went crashing down himself.

The result was two grumpy teenagers, wet and soaking, with ready to kill eyes.

As they started to get up, the teacher poked her head from within the classroom, and put two mops and a bucket outside.

" Always have mops and buckets prepared when u send those two out" she muttered to herself as she closed the door.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha both heaved a sigh and trudged towards the mop to clean the mess up. A daily routine set up by the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Like? No Like? Review and tell me.

Luv Paki


	2. Black's First Heist

An: Thanks for the supportive reviews, they are highly appreciated and make me update at a faster pace than I plan to.

~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~

***Blacks First Heist***

" Sango, I am going to kill you" Kagome chanted to herself as she ran towards their secret meting place. Ever since she had fist become Black, Sango had helped her out with the missions. 

Sango wanted to be a nun, but at the moment, she was just pretending to be a nun to help Kagome out. She had been training for it all her life but lately had been sure cause a certain monk had caught her attention. Since Sango pretended to be a nun in training, many came to her confessional and spoke to her their problems. If there was a young lamb that was lost because he had been cheated out of something she would tell Kagome. Then Black would go and save the day!

As Kagome walked towards their meeting place, which was behind the church bush in, a special confessional room she remembered how it had all began.

*******************************

***~ Flashback~***

 At the time, Sango was still a nun in training. One day after school, Sango and Kagome were talking. Sango had been upset all day and Kagome wanted to know what was wrong. Sango had suggested the special room cause she knew no one would disturb them in there and they would have privacy and be free of nosy eavesdroppers.

" Kagome I don't know what to do" Sango had said with sadness.

" Why don't you start by telling me why you are so upset and we'll move from there" Kagome had gently said.

" Today a young lamb came to me and told me a sad story. Her mom, before, she had died had given her a beautiful locket to keep as a remembrance of her. Today in school a very popular and pretty girl came up to her and the locket caught her eye. She asked if she could borrow it and the young lamb said yes. However the popular girl made up a story of how her big brother had gotten this locket just for her. And now everybody believes her and no one believes that the locket really belongs to the lamb" Sango finished sadly.

They stood there quietly thinking and then a light bulb popped in Kagome's head and she had an idea.

" Sango" Kagome began" you know, how my mom is a miko and my dad was a magician.?" She asked excitedly.

" Sango nodded her head unsure of where this was going.

Well I have some Miko powers within me that I can use and I learned a lot of magic tricks from my dad and I am getting better than him so what would you say if I went to pay a visit to the….." Sango finished the sentence for her.

"Popular girls house and stole …pause… no took the locket back to the young lambs house" Sango finished and nodded her head in approval.

" But I don't know where the little girl even lives" Kagome pointed out thoughtfully.

" Don't worry about that, I'll find that out for you but you know Kagome you cant go looking like your normal self otherwise people will recognize you and you will be called a thief" Sango pointed out

Kagome smiled as she replied " Sango I think you r forgetting the fact that I am a magicians daughter, so I can change just like that" 

And to prove her point Kagome softly counted to three "1, 2, 3" then snapped her fingers 

Sango stared for a full moment before returning to her senses "That was awesome Kagome!! At this rate u can just use your magic and Miko powers to just maybe pull this off" she said as she clapped for her.

Kagome bowed and said " I have to go now, Sango, but just call and tell me where the little girl lives and I'll take care of the rest".

Sango nodded her head.

As Kagome was about to leave  " Oh and Kagome" Sango called making Kagome swivel her head.

" Yeah" Kagome said.

" The little girls name is " Sasami" . Sango said as she smiled.

Kagome nodded her head before running off.

************* *********************

***~That Night~***

"Mom, I am up in my room studying" Kagome called before running upstairs.

Once all alone in the privacy of her room Kagome quickly changed into her outfit.

"1, 2, 3" and then snapped her finger.

And poof, there stood a young girl with a black blouse, pink skirt, black leggings and gloves. However the biggest change was her hair. Kagome ALWAYS left her hair down. However when she changed she put her hair in a long ponytail giving her the advantage of a perfect disguise.

She looked in the mirror, giggled, then went to open her window. She had to use her window so her parents would not know that she was gone.

With a last look behind her she was out the window and gone with the wind to give a little visit to preppy girl.

*************************************

***~ The Scene~***

Once there Kagome quickly set to work. Using some of her miko powers she got the window to slide open and crawled her way in.

Now she set about getting to know the house better so she could find the girls room and take the locket back. 

After looking at all three levels, she realized she had missed the preppy girls room because it was on the second floor. She walked to the second floor and found the girls room. 

Using some magic, she managed to open the door without any creaks or squeaks.  She slipped in as silently as a cheetah getting ready to pounce

' hmm she does have a pretty face' Kagome thought as she watched the girl sleep ' too bad she is such a snake' she amused in her mind.  

She snapped her fingers as quietly as she could and in the blink of an eye she had the locket in her hand and around the young girls neck was a string necklace with a note as a charm. 

She smiled to herself imagining the young girls surprise as she went to the window getting ready to jump when ………

The young girl stirred and her eyes opened. " Who are you?" she asked.

Kagome smiled and then said, " look around your neck" and with that she hopped out into the night to return the locket to its rightful owner.

**************************************

***~Next Day~***

Kagome took a seat at the table and proceeded to pour out some ilk and cereal for herself.

Kagome glanced up from eating her cereal. There on the front page the headline news was: Mysterious Thief Black Strikes!

Kagome grabbed the paper and read it.

Most of it was just talking about how the girl and Black had met and that Black had taken the locket back to its original owner. However, at the very bottom they had Blacks Card and what it said:.

Kagome smiled remembering what she had written: 

It's not polite to take other peoples things. I shall return it to its original owner. Be careful next time. 

Black.

The poor girl sure had a big shock.

And after that whenever a lost lamb needed guidance Sango and Kagome were on the case. And as time passed her heist became bigger but sometimes they were still small.

************* **************************

***~End Of Flashback~***

Kagome smiled as she reached the front of the Confessional.

Entering it she noticed that Sango looked more serious than usual.

'Wonder what's up' Kagome thought already forgetting about being mad at Sango.

" I am here, Sango" she called.

Sango walked over to here" Kagome I have another mission for you but this time I heard ………she trailed off as she bit her lip.

" C'mon Sango just tell me, it cant be that bad" Kagome prompted her

"But it is, because the mayor has decided he has had enough of Black's crimes and has asked Inu-Yasha to capture Black' Sango said the last part more quietly than the others. 

Kagome gasped " I I Inu-Yasha!! from our class?!?!" Kagome stammered as she asked.

Sango nodded her head and whispered " I am sorry, Kagome".

"It's okay, he wont be able to capture me," she said with her confidence back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Like? No Like? Review and tell me.

Luv Paki


	3. You Can't Capture Me!

An: Thanks for the reviews! Made me happy, ^.^

~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~****

**You Can't Capture Me!**

' I wont let him win, I wont let him capture me, I wont let him win, I wont let him capture me' Kagome thought as she walked home that day. 

She recalled what her latest mission that Sango had filled her in about. A young man had drawn a beautiful painting of how she looked, as in " Black". He was going to enter it in a contest when his friend asked him if he could borrow it for a few days for inspiration. He promised that he would return it before the competition. However, he entered the beautiful painting under his name and won the award and title of Most Creative Artist. Kagome had to retrieve the painting, return it to its rightful owner, AND return the trophy to the judges with a note telling them about what happened so the young man could receive the award and recognition he deserved.

Kagome smiled as she thought of how he drew Black, when he had not even see her, yet. 

' Well he'll be seeing her tonight and then he could draw another picture of me' she thought

So lost was she in her day dreaming that she almost didn't see the message in the sky but when the firecrackers went boom she quickly looked up and saw a message.

It read~

Black,

I have been assigned to capture you and I intend to do just that. Since you made your first public appearance, I dreamed of the chance to capture you and now I will. I challenge you!! Send me your calling card before you strike so that I can capture you!

                                                                        Inu-Yasha

Kagome could only stare as her cheeks turned red. ' that stupid idiot' she thought  putting a message like that up in broad daylight and in public no less!'. Fuming angrily, she marched home thinking of the best way to surprise Inu-Yasha with her calling card for tonight. She would strike tonight and she needed to let him know.

She smiled evilly as an idea came to her mind. She tried to keep her laughter in as she imagined Inu-Yasha's surprise at he got the challenge note. 

"1, 2, 3," she counted and snapped her fingers.

"Let the games begin" she said with a smile.

********************************

***~ Inu-Yasha~***

Inu-Yasha was walking home after he had aired his show when all of a sudden a flower appeared in front of him and started floating.

Curiosity took over him, as he reached forward to take it in his hands. As soon as he touched it ***POOF*** confetti sprayed around him as water squirted and streamed all over him, in the similar fashion as that of a clowns flower. He started to turn red from anger or embarrassment or perhaps both, it was somewhat hard to tell but then calmed down when he saw it was just a card.

Wiping the water away from his face as best as he could, he read the card:

Inu-Yasha,

Hope you are fully awake from your shower cause you will need all your wits if you are to capture me tonight. Tonight I will come to collect " Black's Legacy" and his trophy from Mr. Tenchi's house.

                                                                                Black.

He grounded his fist. ' I will catch you, Black" he vowed silently already planning on how he was going to bring Black to her knees. 

*********************************

***~That Night~***

"Mom, Dad, I am going for a walk" Kagome said to her parents as she made her way towards the door.

"Ok honey, be careful, Black's still on the loose" they called out together.

Kagome choked on her laughter as she closed the door behind her.

Running into the alley behind her house "1, 2, 3" she snapped her fingers and transformed.

"Gee, I feel like Sailor Moon" she said 

" I stand for love, I stand for justice, I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish all evil and that means you" Kagome said performing all of Sailor moons poses as she recited the lines.

She burst into a fit of giggles.

After calming down Kagome was once again on the move to Mr. Tenchi's house.

' I wonder if Inu-Yasha's going to be there' she amused as she ran there too fast for the human eye to see.

As she arrived, she noticed Inu-Yasha leaning against a wall with a painting and a trophy next to him.

' that must be "Blacks Legacy"  Kagome thought 'oh no, this is going to be hard, think Kagome, think ,oh I know' she snapped her fingers. 'This will work for sure' she thought.

" 1, 2, 3" she snapped her fingers and a shadow of her appeared at the opposite window instead of the one she was currently standing on.

" 1, 2, 3." She snapped he fingers and rose petals started to fall inside the room.

" I know you are at the other window, so there's no point of a decoy or distraction" Inu-Yasha called out.

' wow, he's good' Kagome thought ' oh, well this way ill have more fun' she thought

"CRASH" Kagome broke the window and then jumped in landing gracefully on her toes.

" Hello, Inu-Yasha" she greeted.

' She's too far for me to see her face! I can only see her form! Darn she's good' he thought

Black smiled at his look and then said " can you hand me that painting and trophy next to you?

Inu-Yasha face faulted then got up "feh, its not that easy shmeasy, Black, I'm here to capture you, so name one good reason why I should hand the painting and trophy over to you" he demanded.

" Cause its not his in the first place" Black said calmly

Inu-Yasha however did not look surprised. " I knew u wouldn't steal it just cause you wanted it for your own reasons, you're not really a thief" he mumbled.

Kagome looked shocked 'but I thought he said………….. oh well, whatever, I don't have time to waste so I'll think about it later'.

" so are you going to hand them over?" she asked innocently.

" No, even though he stole it, you are also stealing it and for that I will have to capture you" He replied.

Kagome smiled at him and then disappeared.

Inu-Yasha looked around.

" I am right her" Black called from the place she had been a second before.

Inu-Yasha whirled around and saw Black smiling at him but in her hand was the painting and the trophy!

'how did she do that' he wondered

" I don't know how you did that but ill still capture you before you escape" he said.

Black giggled softly and then said, "You might want to hurry cause I'm about to leave"

"1, 2, 3" she snapped her fingers and a BIG ROUND balloon appeared and on top of it was Black.

" bye" she cried and then waved.

" oh no you don't" a man appeared from behind a show case

It was none other than Mr. Tenchi, and in his hand, he had a sword!

He took aim and stretched his hand back to throw it

When at the last second he was about to let go, Inu-Yasha pushed him making him aim at nothing but air.

" Thanks" Kagome called out.

" I didn't want to help you, it was the balloon I was worried about" Inu-Yasha covered up lamely as the owner tried to punch him.

Inu-Yasha hit him hard over the face, knocking him out and started running after Black.

But she was nowhere to be seen.

' Darn, I lost to her this time but… next time ill get you' he thought silently.

Black smiled from above as she watched Inu-Yasha give up. ' He was pretty good for a first timer' she admitted silently in her mind.

' Well time to return the painting and then ill just drop the trophy off at the head Judges house' 

And with that in mind she guided her balloon towards a specific house.

*****************************

***~Next Day~***

Kagome was looking at her horoscope while tying her shoes when a certain article caught her eye.

" Mr. Saotome is the Winner of the Art 2003 contest"

The painting "Black's Legacy was originally done by Mr. Saotome .The article went on to descried the events that had took place yesterday night.  Thanks to Black, this ordeal has been fixed and Mr. Tenchi has indeed been punished. Though a thief Black brings justice to everyplace she goes.

Kagome smiled. Everything was all right, after all. She especially liked the last line because it made her feel like Sailor Moon. 'But I wonder if Inu-Yasha is mad though. They did mention his failure to catch me and how mad the owner was because Inu-Yasha stopped him from bringing me down. I hope he is not mad' she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~

An: Like? No Like? Review and tell me.

Luv Paki


	4. Enter Kikyo, The Weirdo

An: Aww, I love reviews, you guys make me so happy!

~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~

**Enter Kikyo, the Weirdo**

" Will Kagome Higurashi, please report to the office?" the voice on the intercom spoke.

There was a loud snicker of guffaws and snickers from the front of the room where Inu-Yasha and his best friend Miroku were seated.

Kagome gave them an evil look as she stepped out of the room.

Stepping out of the room she quietly  " 1, 2, 3" and snapped her fingers.

Humming she made her way towards the office.

********************************

***~In the classroom~***

Inu-Yasha and Miroku were still laughing about god knows what when all of a sudden they felt something drop on their heads.

 The two freaked out and jumped out of their chair

Only to find out they were paralyzed for some reason and fell back in their seats.

" Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked from the front of the room as she turned around.

"gasp, oh my!" she said making the whole class swivel their heads and look at Inu-Yasha and Miroku.

There on top of each of their heads was a chocolate syrup bottle, floating up side down in midair, with its cap opened and brown syrup falling upon Inu-Yasha and Miroku's head!!!

And underneath the bottle sat Inu-Yasha and Miroku both trying to hide from embarrassment and of course, the chocolate syrup.

"bwwwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" the classroom burst into laughter.

Inu-Yasha and Miroku all of a sudden felt hot as their cheeks turned red.

"Pop!"

A little note floated onto top of their hair, which was currently the residence of chocolate syrup.

Both as carefully as possible reached upon their heads and took the note into their fingers:

" You sure are nice and SWEET! Black!

The telegram read it self out loud much to the two's horror.

Sango, however was laughing in the back as she realized that this was Kagome's way of informing Inu-Yasha of her next mission.

And sure enough there was some writing written on the back of Inu-Yasha's note but he was too shocked too notice.

Unconsciously both boys put their little notes away for later and asked to be excused from the class to clean up. 

**********************************

***~The Office~***

"You called?" Kagome asked as she entered the office.

" Ah yes Kagome, come here for a second" Kaede, the principle of the school said.

Kagome walked over

" We have a new student for your classroom and I would like you to be her tour guide for the day. Make her feel comfortable and introduce her around. Will you?" Kaede asked.

" Sure" Kagome answered and the two walked out.

**********************************

***~Hallway~***

Inu-Yasha and Miroku were just walking around when all of a sudden Inu-Yasha bumped into someone.

' Whoa! she's almost as tall as me' he thought looking down at the girl who he had bumped into.

" Here, let me help you" he held out his hand to her so he could help her off the ground.

"Oh thank you so much!!" Kikyo gushed as she grabbed his hand and got up

"You are too nice" she fluttered her eyelashes at Inu-Yasha.

"Uh, yeah, got to go, bye'" he said to both Kagome and Kikyo in general.

The guys quickly walked away leaving Kikyo and a shocked Kagome in the hallway.

" Well, I guess we should move on" Kagome finally managed to get out. 

And the two walked on.

**********************************

***~Classroom~***

" Ms. Rin. This is Kikyo, she's a new student here" Kagome told the teacher.

" Welcome" Rin said but Kikyo's attention was diverted somewhere else, or more like at someone else.

" Thanks, can u tell me who he is?" she pointed at the silver haired guy

"Oh, that's Inu-Yasha, why don't you sit next to him, since that is the only empty seat left" she said.

Kikyo nodded her head and walked towards her seat.

As the class got back to their work 

" Hey, what your name?" Kikyo whispered to Inu-Yasha, even though she already knew.

" You never told me out side" she said

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, "Inu-Yasha"

" ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was all she said.

And then started to listen to the teacher.

************************************

***~Five minutes later~***

Inu-Yasha was not paying attention to anyone so he was shocked to hear a voice whisper next to him.

" Who's Black?" Kikyo asked looking at the card that Inu-Yasha was studying. 

" You mean you don't know?" he asked

"I'm new here, remember" Kikyo said

" Nope" he replied

" Well who is she?" Kikyo persisted

" She's a famous thief around here who no one can capture" he replied

" I bet I could" Kikyo said snottily

Inu-Yasha burst out laughing and received odd looks, waving his hand away he finally replied to Kikyo.

" I am assigned to capture her and trust me she's not that easy" he replies loftily.

" I'll help you" Kikyo said brightly.

" No, u wont" he snapped.

" Yes I will" she said

" You cant!" he snapped again

" Why not" Kiyo snapped this time

"Because the mayor assigned me this case" Inu-Yasha said proudly

Kikyo started laughing uncontrollably

After 10 min of laughing, she managed to mumble

" The mayor is my uncle," she said

Inu-Yasha's smug grin wiped off his face as he looked at her in horror

" Ill get him to agree with me" she said and smiled happily.

' Then ill have you to my self' she thought evilly.

And started laughing again as Inu-Yasha fainted.

Kagome gave her a weird look along everyone else but she just waved them off.

" This will be so awesooooooooooooooomee" she squealed in delight all ready imagining the fun time she would have with Inu-Yasha AND everybody will envy ME cause I will capture Black and save them all' she thought

Then she started laughing again, only this time in her mind.

**************************************

Inu-Yasha picked himself off the floor and sat in his seat again

"Huh?" he muttered as he saw that the note was upside down and there was something on the back of it:

Inu-Yasha,

" I will come for the star drop chocolates and their recipe tomorrow night at the Minkle Factory. See you there!

                                                                        Black.

'Better keep this quiet or else Kikyo will tag along' he thought

But……

It was too late for Kikyo had already seen the note.

' You're mine, Black' Kikyo thought as she plotted a plan in her mind to capture Black.

' I have the perfect plan to capture you, Black' Inu-Yasha thought.

~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~

An: Like? No Like? Review and tell me.

Luv Paki


	5. Hojo, Kikyo, And A Sticky Situation

An: I Read every single review and I am so happy!!

~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~

**Hojo, Kikyo and a Sticky Situation All in One Day?!!**

' Man, how come I'm always stuck as the tour guide for freaks and weird people' Kagome thought glancing at Kikyo who was still laughing like a maniac and somehow managing to look at Inu-Yasha with googly eyes and a doggy look.

' She is starting to get on my nerves, I mean just looking at her u can tell she's a slut and probably the ………….' her thoughts were interrupted by the intercom.

" Will Kagome Higurashi please report to the main office, ONCE AGAIN" it spoke and a round of catcalls followed that announcement.

Kagome started to feel a little hot and so she raced out of the classroom.

"This is not my day, first Kikyo, and now this. At this rate Inu-Yasha will have no problem capturing me tonight" she muttered as she walked to the office.

Opening the door, she came face to face with a boy her age who had brown hair.

"Excuse me, are you Kagome Higurashi by any chance?" he asked while staring at her. 

" Yes, I am" she answered.

" Oh, great!!!!!! I am also a new student at this school AND in your class and the principle said you could be my tour guide" he said now drooling as he looked at Kagome.

' Ok this guy is another Freak' Kagome thought but answered," Sure, shall we leave for the classroom?" she asked.

" Should we?" he asked stupidly

" Er yeah " Kagome replied quickly getting out of the room and getting a head start to the classroom in hopes of getting away from him……… at least for a while.

Reaching the classroom Kagome quickly introduced Hojo.

" I would like to introduce another new student. This is Hojo, I think, or maybe its hook loco?" turning around she shot him an innocent questioning look.

Seeing the innocent look on Kagome's face he forgot to be upset about the loco part. " It's Hojo," he confirmed.

"Please be seated" the teacher said to Hojo and Kagome

Hojo grabbed a desk from a closet and sat VERY close to Kagome, sooooooo close, in fact he sat next to her.

Kagome just ignored him and got on with her work 

As the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day Sango approached Kagome's desk and the two set off for the church.

Unknown to them a mysterious figure was following them.

**********************************

***~After School~***

" Kagome, I think you should go home and transform" Sango whispered as they walked towards the church.

" Why? I usually transform in the church so you can give me all the info and precautions" Kagome said.

" I think someone's following us and if they see me and you go in and they see Black leave and see me alone in the church they will know your identity" Sango explained.

"But you always give me info and precautions after I transform in the church" Kagome protested.

" I'll give you the info and precautions right now and then you can go home and transform" Sango told her.

" Ok, fine" Kagome relented as they passed through the church's front door and walked into the room behind the bushes., 

"One of the reasons I choose this room was so if anyone looked at us it would seem like a confession was going on" Sango explained proudly.

" ummhmmmm……. So, what is the scoop? Might as well fill me in before I head out" Kagome said.

Sango smiled at seeing her so impatient.' I think she might be falling for Inu-Yasha without knowing it' 

" Well, I think you should take this with you" Sango said as she handed Kagome a small bottle filled with powder.

" It'll make the person you spray it on fall asleep" she explained.

" Ok, but why do I need it? Unless… Is something up Sango?" she asked cautiously.

" Its just that I think that tonight you'll get more than you asked for, Kagome, and it might be a little too much" Sango said.

" May god be with you" was the last thing Sango said before Kagome left.

The shadowy figure that had followed them now disappeared.

********************************

***~Meanwhile~***

Inu-Yasha was at The Minkle Factory having a word with the owner.

" So you see that thief is after your brand new hit product AND recipe. And if I were to set up a couple of things, we could stop her from stealing your stuff AND CAPTURE HER!!" He said enthusiastically

" Well, if you're sure you can handle it…" he trailed off and nodded his head in approval.

" Excuse me sir" said a small voice from behind Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha whirled around and found… Kikyo!!

" What are YOU doing here?" he asked annoyed.

Completely ignoring him, she directed her attention towards the manager.

" Sir I too would like to set up a watch cause I think I could capture black cause I have a fool proof plan"

" Sure, both of you can do it, and good luck to you both" and with that he left.

" You better stay out of my way" Inu-Yasha said to Kikyo.

" Yeah, yeah" she replied and then flounced off to prepare for her plan.

" I hope she isn't planning something drastic, " he said to himself thinking of his simple plan.

*********************************

***~Kagome~***

" Why do I get the feeling I'm being followed?" Kagome asked herself.

After she had transformed she had set out but ever since she had passed that little alley, she felt as if she was being watched and followed.

' Well, it doesn't matter, just so long as they don't know who I am' and with that she kept on walking towards the Minkle Factory.

' Maybe, he wont be there' she thought

' And that would make u sad' a voice inside her said

' No, that would make my work easier' she argued 

' Cause with him around you're in lala land' the voice argued back

' I m not!' Kagome defended

' Are too'

' Am not'

' Are too'

' Am not'

' Are not' 

' Am too'

" I can't believe I fell for that" Kagome muttered out loud

' Believe it' the voice spoke

' Oh shut up' Kagome said

' Besides I'm almost there, so leave me alone' she said

' Fine, but ill be back' he threatened

Kagome rolled her eyes.

" oh brother, oh well, might as well get started, now how to make entrance?" she thought out loud.

' How about the sneak in tactic? ' Kagome thought

She opened the door to the factory door and slipped in, quietly closing the door behind her.

' Now, I have to be on my toes at all times or Inu-Yasha might hop out and capture me' with that thought in mind Kagome set off.

Passing the first two doors, she stopped at third door.

This was it. This was the door; she knew cause Sango had told her.

Opening it, she stepped inside and looked around.

The room was huge! Huge, dark and filled with mist.

Maybe I should have a light and with that thought in mind 

"1, 2 …………"

 "Hold it Black" a voice boomed

" She stopped midway and looked around but couldn't see anything. But she did recognize that voice and she did not like it, not one bit!

"Do u want a light," it asked

Black stood speechless.

"Here" and she pressed the "on" switch on the flashlight

The room was no longer dark but it was still filled with mist.

" Don't worry, about the mist" the voice said.

" Its only tear gas" and just as it said that Black's eyes started to fill with water.

' Oh no, if I cant see, I might faint or do something stupid or nothing and she'll know who I am' she thought frantically. 

" That's right panic all you want, but it wont help cause you cant move" the voice said

" Wwwwwhaaatt ddo you mmean? She stammered through tears

" You're standing in thick chocolate syrup that is impossible to move in" it replied with a smug attitude

To Black's horror she saw that she indeed could not move.

" And best of all there's no one who can…"

" Black, Black" a voice screamed from outside the room

" Are you in there?" it asked

"Bam" the door burst open and Kagome could just barely see the outline of a person walking in before she felt her self letting go and falling into a deep sleep within a huge room of mist and THICK chocolate syrup.

" The last thing she remembered was seeing, not one, not two but three people in the room!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~

An: Like? No Like? Review and tell me.

Luv Paki


	6. Dinner at Inu's

An: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry to say this is  VERY short chapter. Sorry!!

~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~

*Dinner at Inu's* 

'No !!!' Kagome thought.

'I cant give in! Must not be caught' Kagome thought.

All of sudden she felt someone coming towards her 'no, I cant let them see my face!!'. 

Using her last strength " 1, 2, 3 ' she had barely snapped her fingers when the person stopped at her feet and then picked her up

And after that she was lost to the world.

*************************************

*~About 5 hours later~* 

" Ahh you're coming around" said a voice as Kagome's eyelashes fluttered open.

Kagome's hands flew to her face as she tried to hide her identity.

"Don't worry you have a face mask on, my face to be exact" the person in the room said

' oh, yeah before I went all the way out I used my last magic on that' Kagome remembered.

"wh wh  where am I ? Kagome stammered out.

" You're at my house" said the voice and out of nowhere appeared Inu-Yasha!!!

" And how'd you get me over here?" she asked.

" I carried you' was his simple reply as he went into the kitchen.

"And how long have I been here" she asked. 

" oh,hmmm about 5 hours" he replied

Kagome chocked on air, jumped out of the sofa and started to walk towards the door but Inu-Yasha beat her to it.

" At least stay and have some ramen," he pleaded

" I have to go back home, it's late" was Kagome's reply.

" Just for a while" said Inu-Yasha as he dragged her there.

'No! Now I am having dinner with Inu-Yasha, and he's the detective that's after me and has me soo confused. Drats. I hope I don't slip out any info'

***********************************

***~Inu-Yasha~***

' This is your chance Inu-Yasha, don't mess it up. She might tell you some vital info AND your having dinner with her!!!' Inu-Yasha thought as he dragged her towards the table, taking notice of her arm but soft hands.

~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~

An: Like? No Like? Review and tell me.

Luv Paki


	7. A Ramen fight

An: I Love Reviews!!!

~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~

**A Ramen Figh**t

" Is the ramen ready yet" Black asked

" Nope" he answered.

" How about now?" she asked

" No" he replied

" Now?" 

"No" he replied exasperated.

"Now?" she asked

" No, you know you remind me of someone?" he asked.

" Really, who?" she asked a little curious her heart thudding from anticipation and fear.

" Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome" he replied.

" She's just as annoying as you were a min ago" he added.

" Oh" she said disappointed.

" But she's really nice to everyone, no matter what you say to her" he said.

" Sort of like you and yet she is very different from you" he continued.

" Funny, it sounds almost as if I m suspecting Higurashi to be you" he said laughing

" Err, yyeaah" she stuttered a little relived.

" Hey would you look at that, while were talking the ramen finished cooking and is now ready to be served" he said as he cheerfully carried it to table and put a nice helping on each plate leaving only a little in the pot.  

" Dig in' he said and started to hungrily slurp his ramen practically forgetting that she was there.

Kagome or Black (I can never decided what to call her when she's black ^_^ ) however decided not take any notice of him cause then she wouldn't be forced to speak and wouldn't spill any important information, just ramen all over the table mat. ^-^

Glancing from the side of his eyes Inu-Yasha almost laughed at the sight. The way Black was digesting the ramen she made it seem like the ramen would walk away from her at any given second. Chuckling to himself, he started to dig back into his.

" What are you laughing about?" Black asked.

" Oh, its just that you didn't seem like Black while you were attacking the ramen, infact, you seemed more like Higurashi right then than you have ever before.  You should see HER attack the ramen, when she attacks it you should make sure you are at least five feet away from her and wearing goggles or else" he said grinning at the sight.

" oh" was the reply he received since she was already consumed in eating the ramen, again.

*******************************************

***~Five minutes later~***

" Done" they, both cried at the same time.

" I'm going to get some more, if you don't mind" Black said getting up.

" Ill have seconds too" Inu-Yasha said getting up as well.

The two walked too the stove and looked at the pot.

" Well there's only enough left for one person to have , so I guess I should have it since I am the guest" Kagome said moving forward.

Inu-Yasha put his hand in front of Kagome.

" Hold it, I think I should have it since I cooked it" he said

" No I should" Kagome said stubbornly

" No way! Me!" Inu-Yasha said just as stubbornly

" No, me" Kagome said childishly pouting cutely.

" No, me" Inu-Yasha said just as childishly as her only pouting even more cutely.

Kagome did the stupid mistake of glancing at him and seeing his puppy dog look and felt her heart melt and she consented without even thinking.

" Fine you can have it" she said then realized what she had said.

" Wait I…" she trailed off seeing Inu-Yasha already eating the ramen.

" I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that pout" Inu said grinning as he ate.

"…" Kagome stayed silent her fist balling behind her back at the loss of her Ramen.

" Well since im done, I really should be leaving, I have taken longer than I intended to, tonight" Kagome said heading towards door. 

" Fine" Inu-Yasha said as he got up" but before you go answer me something" 

" Hmm" 

" Do u want to be caught?" he asked

Kagome stood shocked as she turned slowly to face him.

" Www whaaat dd did y you  j just saay?" she stammered.

" What kind of a question is that?" she asked as she snapped out of her stupor.

" Of course not!!" she declared hotly.

" Are u sure?" Inu asked as he leaned on her and whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

" Yyy yes, now ii ive ggot too ggo" she stammered once again and then with a " 1, 2, 3" she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Inu-Yasha chuckled. He knew he had gotten to her but what she did not know was that she had gotten to him too. The whole time she had been over, he had been nervous, afraid he would do something stupid and make a fool of himself, but then if he did not like her why did he become nervous and feel hot.

When she had pouted because of the loss her ramen he had felt the temperature in the room go above boiling point and had felt like he was melting like a snowmen. The only reason he had held on to ramen was so her pout would last longer and he could stare at the cutest pout wait scratch the cutest part, just stare at the pout longer, better.

Inu-Yasha sighed frustrated with the feelings he was having for the famous thief Black. He was supposed to catch her not fall for her.

" d*mn, my stupid mind and its stupid thoughts" he muttered and walked towards his room. 

****************************************

***~Church~***

" Phew that was close" Kagome said as she wiped a fake sweat of her head and landed on her feet.

" What was close, why are you so late, and you have 5 min to answer, missy" Sango's sharp voice cut through the church room.

Kagome jumped and turned" oh Ssango" she breathed.

" Well I had dinner with Inu-Yasha tonight which is why I am late" she said hoping not go in details. 

" Which is why you have his face glued on you?" Sango asked dryly.

" Ohh, hhehehe " Kagome laughed.

" 1, 2, 3" Snap of fingers.

" There, much better, now I can breathe" Kagome said fanning her face.

" Yeah you can breathe right after you tell me everything that happened, every little detail, and I give you your next assignment, and don't even try lying to me cause I know you waaaaaay too well" Sango warned.

" Fine ill tell you EVERYTHING, but what do you mean next assignment, I just completed one, and barley too, after his house I hade to make a detour to the other factory and return the Star Drop Chocolates and the recipe, so why another assignment?"  She asked and whined at the same time.

" Because a lost lamb needs our help"

" I already knew that, but why so soon" 

" Because.." she whispered the rest in Kagome's ear.

Kagome's eyes widened into big bouncy balls.

" And you want to know what the assignment will be about" Sango asked knowing Kagome was now dying to know the whole scoop.

" Uh huh" Kagome nodded still dazed.

".. ……Whisper…." Sango whispered it into Kagomes ear.

" NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed

Sango clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth and dragged her to the farthest side of the room where there was no door and no one could hear them.

" Now tell me every single detail of what happened" Sango demanded and Kagome lunched into the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An: Like? No Like? Review and tell me.

Luv Paki


	8. Thoughts, Dreams and More

Disclaimer: nup, nup, down own it!  
  
An: WOW!!!!!!!! I was and still am overwhelmed with the review responses I received for my note. I didn't know this many people read and cared about my story, I feel so happy. From now on I solemnly swear that unless I have good excuse (ex- I had to fly over seas and have these countries shake hands and be at piece) I will update once a week.  
  
Now to the long awaited chapter(I'm pretty sure ive held u guys from it for a long time, hehehehe)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Thoughts, Dreams and More  
  
' darn Sango, and her maniac ideas' Kagome thought as she walked to school.  
  
All of last night as she walked home, and as she lay in her bed her thoughts came flooding back to haunt her. 'Whether or not she should accept the new mission that Sango had just thrown at her, and the bizarre idea that Sango had stuck in her mind. Could it possibly be true, that she was falling for Inu-Yasha?? Never in her wildest dreams or figments had she imagined or heard of such a wild thing and yet coming from Sango it made her wonder, for Sango was not one lead a friend astray just for fun. But if she was truly falling for him, then should she go on with this mission and if she did take on the mission and something were to happen then what would happen with her and Inu-Yasha? Just what would happen, would he surprise her, and tell her that he had feeling for her too, or would he blab it to the press and media and watch her drown in more trouble than she could handle or maybe he would make he a deal of some sort that would help him out and he wouldn't have to blab to the world about her secret'  
  
With all these thoughts in Kagome's mind, she didn't notice the person who was in front of her before it was too late and she bumped into the person.  
  
Still out of it she didn't notice the person ad caught her, helped her straighten up and was currently asking her some question with concern in his voice.  
  
Finally snapping out of her daze she looked up to see Inu-Yasha looking at her with worry etched all over his face.  
  
"huh" was her oh so intelligent reply to his question, which she had not heard.  
  
"I asked if u were all right , but u never answered" Inu explained  
  
"oh, umm , uh yeah?? Y shouldn't I be" she asked  
  
"maybe cause u bumped into me real hard, and almost feel to the ground on you back , had I not caught you" he explained looking at her as is she had noodles for a brain.  
  
"umm , yeah I'm fine" she said and ran away from him as fast as she could, leaving a dot eyed Inu-Yasha behind.  
  
" wonder what's up with her" he thought as he shook his head and walked into the building.  
  
His own thoughts now taking course, just as Kagome had been only a while ago. **************************************************** As Inu took his seat he had a far away look that no one missed.  
  
Kikyo right away noticed and decided to yell at him later about ruining her plan last night.  
  
Kagome herself was too busy with her own thoughts and Hojo was too busy wondering what was up with Kagome to take notice.  
  
Sango was worries stiff for her friend but she knew that nothing she said would help her for Kagome and Inu-Yasha had to figure this out on their own.  
  
Miroku was of course worried for his friends but he was also staring at Sango, wondering what it would be like if she wasn't a nun in training ' I could go out with her, then' he amused.  
  
All in all the class was unusually quiet and when the bell rang signaling the end of the day they all just sulked out of the room, their thoughts in a jumble and wandering around. *****************************************************************  
  
' god darn it, I think I'm losing it' Inu thought as he walked back to his house.  
  
'why the hell do I al of a sudden care about Higurashi? What about Black? What does Higurashi feel about me, heck what do I feel for her? How does black feel about me, how do I feel about Black? Who do I like better? If I were to capture Black what the heck would I do?'  
  
"Man, having her over for dinner was a BAD idea" he muttered out loud realizing that had she not been over maybe he wouldn't be so confused  
  
' this is sooooooooooooo irritating and confusing' he thought frustrated as a cake landed upside down on top of his head.  
  
Sighing he wiped his head a little, realized it to be really then fished in his head , inside the frosting for a note he knew would be there and sure enough he felt a piece of paper and grabbed it.  
  
It was a calling card from Black, by the looks of it.  
  
" I really don't need this, right now" Inu said out loud and emitted a sigh as he ripped open the envelope to reveal the card.  
  
*********** Inu-Yasha  
  
This calling card is to inform you of my next mission. Tomorrow night I will be visiting "Kouga Otahiumi's Car Palace" and borrowing the brand new Mac Track. I would prefer if you kept this mission more quiet about this mission.  
  
Black *********** Inu-Yasha practically fell on his face right then. 'Its ok to steal little stuff, well not really, but u sure as heck can't steal a car and expect to get away with it' he thought  
  
'Wait' he thought wildly. "Kouga Otahiumi" he said out loud. 'Oh cr*p, god u really hate me that much' he asked looking up at the sky asking for a sign. Sure enough a little bird flew towards him nodding his head up and down as if to say yes and then went away with.  
  
"Terrific, god hates me, the bird hates me too, I'm confused with Kagome, And black, I have to save a car from being stolen and to put the strawberry on the sundae Kouga's going to be involved in this.  
  
Groaning he sat down into the grass, (he's at his house now) to think all this through before he went in.  
  
" what the h*ll did I do to deserve this," he asked" well besides challenging black" he muttered.  
  
'that's where this all started' his mind countered back.  
  
"gahhh" pulling his hair he and his mind started to debate on how to solve this and after an hour of thinking , Inu was exhausted and fell asleep right there on the lawn.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
" aww man this homework is sooooooooo complicated" Kagome whined for the tenth time in the past ten minutes.  
  
" I wish there was no subject such as Math" she said as she pushed her chair off the ground to hover in the air.  
  
" Knock-Knock" Kagome's mom knocked on the door and asked if she could come in.  
  
" yeah sure mom, the doors open" Kagome called back to her and her mom entered the room.  
  
" honey , why don't you bring your homework downstairs? Your dad can help you during the commercials" Her mom suggested.  
  
" hey! That's a great idea. What with dad being a super genius in math and all" Kagome said all of a sudden feeling real light because her father would do the math for her, or at least help her through it.  
  
"Lets go" Kagome said gathering her things.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"ok, just two more minutes and then the commercials will be on" Kagome's dad said his eyes on the television screen.  
  
" what are you watching anyway, dad?" Kagome asked.  
  
"oh this new anime called" Inu-Yasha " started a week ago and its really interesting so I've been watching it" he replied.  
  
'Inu-Yasha?' Kagome amused in her mind as a small smile made its way to her face.  
  
" so what are you smiling about, Kagome" Her dad asked now facing her.  
  
" oh nothing, how about we start on my math now?" she asked switching the subject quite smoothly for a change.  
  
" sure lets see, you said you were having trouble with problem #3, well lets see you take the square root of a and b and divide them by then multiply them by the square of c because........."  
  
" oh I get it now!!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
" that's great, but my show isn't back yet, do you want to do another problem?" he asked.  
  
" NO!!!" Kagome said real fast with more force then needed.  
  
" how about we watch this commercial , it looks real interesting" she covered up as she glanced at the screen.  
  
"Kouga Otahiumi's Car Palace" " is going to be releasing for the first time ever the Mac Track 2004!!, two days from now. Be there for the grand opening, examine the new car, find out the deals and stats and get in line to be the next owner of this beauty. The first 100 customers will get a 20% discount. Cars will be made per order, so be there." The announcer said.  
  
He had long black hair tied at the top in a pony and an aura that said he was to proud for his own good.  
  
Kagome shuddered as she realized that she couldn't mess up on this mission for too much was at stake.  
  
" what wrong , Kagome?" her parents asked after seeing her shudder.  
  
" you don't like that guy or something?" Her father asked.  
  
" because if you don't , I hate to say it but we are all going to the grand opening" her mom said firmly so Kagome knew that it would be useless to argue back.  
  
" I have to go finish my math" with that said she walked up towards her room and went in.  
  
' now what' she wondered. ' if I escape with the car somehow, Kouga might recognize me on the opening, f there would still be an opening, and If I mess up I get caught and ill be revealed. And what about Inu-Yasha and who was that third person I saw that day in the room before I fainted? I forgot to ask Inu-Yasha.'  
  
That though made Kagome bolt up on her bed. " oh god, this is not good" she cried as she started to pace her room back and forth wondering, just who was that person, how much did they know and would they be there on her " car mission" . what about the person Sango and I had felt was following us yesterday?? Could it be the same person she thought as she paced back and forth.  
  
Wirth all the stress exhaustion took over Kagome and she fell to the ground with a loud "thump"  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi rushed up the stairs and into their daughters room to see her on the ground pale and as lifeless as a ghost.  
  
" OMG!!" Mrs. Higurashi cried as she rushed to the her daughters side worry over filling her normally calm mind.  
  
" c'mon, we have to put her in bed, I'm sure she's just tired and exhausted" Kagome's dad said as he bent down and took Kagome's arm.  
  
He winced. The girl was burning with a fever that was NOT normal. How come he never noticed it when she was down was beyond him but right now he had to get his little girl to bed and get some medicine in her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi too had noticed that she her daughter was burning with fever and her worry for her daughters health only increased.  
  
As soon as they had put her in bed and covered her with a blanket and taken her temperature, which was 103!!!! they tiptoed out the door.  
  
" im going to get some medicine for her and stay up in her room all night and she will not be going to school tomorrow unless I am sure she is 100% back to normal health" Mrs. Higurashi said fiercely.  
  
"Right, and ill go to bed now" with that he gave his wife a quick peck and headed towards their room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi went to the kitchen got some medicine for her daughter and made her way back to Kagome's room.  
  
Opening it softly she went in and nudged Kagome. Kagome didn't wake up but she managed to stir and for a brief second or two her eyes fluttered open and Kagome mother took that as her opportunity as she opened Kagome's mouth and dropped the medicine in and nudges Kagome to bring her face close to have some water to swallow her medicine.  
  
As soon as the water was in her mouth and the medicine went down her throat Kagome's eyes closed and she went into a deep sleep leaving the real world for now.  
  
Kagome's mother sighed as she put the glass at the side table and watched her daughter sleep, still worried about her and praying to god this was only a small cold or something.  
  
**************************************************************** Kagome's Dream  
  
"Inu-Yasha" she called as she heard the door open and close.  
  
Her husband walked into their room and saw her in sitting in bed.  
  
" look" she said softly as she patted the spot next to her.  
  
He put down his files and crawled to her side of the bed and sat down.  
  
Looking into her hands he saw what had made his wife so happy.  
  
She had two babies in her arm and both were tickling each others foot with their own feet without really knowing or thinking of their action.  
  
He smiled down at them softy then bent down and kissed the two softly on the cheeks then sat back up and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
He backed up for a second and looked at her for a second.  
  
Then placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in towards her lips.  
  
He was getting closer  
  
And closer  
  
And closer  
  
And now she could feel his breath on her  
  
And he went in ......  
  
And something shook her like crazy like her life depended on it and she awoke with a start.  
  
End of Dream Sequence.  
  
**************************************************************** "Huh. What Kagome asked , a light blush on her cheeks because of the dream.  
  
" Kagome , what on earth were you dreaming of? You were smiling like crazy and blushing and all" her mother said  
  
" ohh, um I was .. I was dreaming of of of of .. Chocolate chip men that said I was the most beautiful lady they had ever seen and that they would be honored to have me as their princess and I could have all the chocolate chips and cookies I wanted" she covered with the first thing that came into mind.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrow. One day her daughter is burning with fever and the next she dreams of Chocolate chip men. Shaking her head she turned to her and said " since you are finally awake , and much better as I can see ill get you a breakfast and you can t go to school since its too late" she said  
  
" ok, but can you bring some chocolate chip cookies, too?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Her mom let out a smile and nodded her head and walked out to get her daughter her breakfast.  
  
************************************************************* Kagome's point of view  
  
'ok , so now im home cause I was sick last night, have to finish that mission tonight, cover the work I miss today and figure out my feelings'  
  
"and what was up with that dream?" she wondered out loud.  
  
'me and Inu-Yasha married with kids and he was going to kiss me on the lips' she wondered.  
  
'this is tooooooooo confusing for me' she thought as she felt another migraine coming.  
  
Her mother came in just then.  
  
" here have some breakfast and then you can finish your homework cause you fainted last night before you finished it" her mom said  
  
" the you can watch some T.V. and relax for the day" her mom concluded.  
  
" right" Kagome said doing a mock salute.  
  
" well, ill be going now, to my cooking and sowing club meeting, so u take care of yourself and you know where to reach me incase of an emergency" she asked.  
  
" yup I do, c ya mom" Kagome said before her mom got into the " be careful of this and that" lecture and " the number for " and all the other lectures a mom goes through before leaving the house alone with a kid.  
  
As soon as she heard her mom close the front door Kagome sighed and ate her breakfast, which consisted of eggs and toast with milk and of course Chocolate chip cookies!!!  
  
After finishing off her breakfast and putting in the dish washer Kagome headed back to her room and tackled he math problems.  
  
Finally done with those she turned on the TV. and turned to the movie channel. However nothing good was coming on and Kagome soon lost interest her mind traveling all over the place , her thought, though less crowded and confused, were nevertheless crowded and confused and Kagome wanted to sort this out if it was the last thing she did.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Well there you have it folks!!!! Hope you guys liked it. I quickly scanned for errors, spelling mistakes and more but I didn't check thoroughly so sorry if I missed any. The next chapter will be up in a week , I swear. So review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
